The Farplane's Shadow
by shadow reign
Summary: After the death of SIN, it morphed with billions of souls allowing it to break free of the farplane. Now Tidus, Wakka, Lulu, and Yuna must stop the gigantic creature.
1. Default Chapter

**The Farplane's Shadow**

**Chapter 00: Story**

**Ever since lord Jyscal tried to break free from the farplane, the spiritual barrier has weakened, letting many souls shake loose from holy guidance. Now, after the death of SIN, it's spirit has lurked around the farplane In search of guidance, but never found the right way. Finally, after morphing with billions of misguided spirits, it has turned into an invincible being allowing it to break free.**

**Now, Tidus, has finally mastered the art of the guardian, and is ready to fight SIN 50 times over again! But even though he is much stronger, he still lacks the power to vanquish the new, more powerful SIN. Together with Lulu, Wakka, and Yuna, Tidus just may be able to put SIN out of commission for good. **

**Plus, four of the strongest FF villains create a countering team, that is lead by one of the souls that broke free, by riding SIN.**

****

**Please tell me what you think, if I should continue, or any thing that needs improvement. **


	2. Back To Besaid

**The Farplane's Shadow**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Final Fantasy or any related characters.**

**CHAPTER 01: Back To Besaid**

**It was a warm summer night in Macalania woods as Tidus walked through the shining blue path. Beams of light seeped through the large trees, and crystal dropletts of water fell silently from the crystaline plantation. The Blonde teen shuffled along the shining path whistling a tune that Jecht once taught him. He was wearing alot more armor. It Was all black with red Js on almost every peice. His armor resembled that of a crusader's, but was made mostly of thick leather. He also looked a little older. Longer hair, Darker skin, a little taller and also put on a little muscle.**

**Anyway, He was on his way to Besaid cuz Wakka called him there. He walked for a few more seconds causing his long blonde/brown hair to cover his face. He suddenly stopped and looked up. The humid, sticky air that once floated in the air, just vanished. The crystal inprisoned trees turned into a frozen tundra. The temperature dropped at least 70 degrees! He un-zipped his black backpack, and pulled out a large whith piece of cloth. He quickly tied a piece of it to his bucler, and threw the rest over the top of his head and back. A thick ice path led to a huge machina temple that blocked all view of the sky, making the tundra very dark. That path that once led to Bevelle now led straight to Besaid isle. Now, Bevelle rests among the highest of clouds. Tidus unbuckled his new, bigger sword, and quickly scalled up the frozen hillside, dodging falling ice shards. When he finally arrivced at the gates of the arge temple, guards ran up to him and asked him several questions. After answering the questions being thrown at him, the guards finally opened the large, heavy, steel gates that blocked him from Besaid.**

**The inside of the temple was very dark, but the luminous glow from the activated ruins gave light to the temple's cold steel walls. When he got to the end of the temple, A statue of Yuna Towered over him. With a smirk, he walked up to the statue, and said while putting his hand on the statues base, ''Yuna, where are you...'' And with those words, a hidden door opened, revealing a dark skinned woman wearing a faded yellow bikini. Beside her stood a large man, no, a huge man! At least twice his size! It took a little while to think, but it quickly came to Tidus. ''Hey!'' ''Barthello, Dona!'' Tidus yelled at the top of his lungs. The two just ignored him and walked off. He thought that they didn't reconize him, after all, he has changed a little. Tidus made a deep sigh and walked through the new doorway. It led to a dark hallway. Tidus walked down the hallway putting his hands out, to make sure that he doesn't bump into anything. The hallway never changed, but it got darker and darker as he went on. He started to run out of air. it seemed as if the walls wher closing in on him. Finally, when he go so far that it was completly pitch black, A old scratchy voice echoed through the darkness. They seemed to say, ''Enter the chamber.'' Tidus just shrugged and walked up until he felt a steel door with a hole in it's center. Tidus remembered his previous quests with yuna, and thought about the anciant doors. He took off his back pack and reached inside of it and pulled out a old, broken sphere. It probably wouldn't work, but he had no other choice. He Put the ruined sphere into the socket and waited. Nothing ghad happened, so he reached out to take the sphere back when a bluish gren light shot out in all directions. smal carvings in the walls began errupting with the same bluish green light. The door flew open revealing a huge room with sheres in the walls, and glowing carvings. He quickly figured out that Dona must have all ready completed the trials. He simply waled through the activated the maze and found the exit in no time. This time the door led to a ocean. The temperature skyrocketed. The cool ocean breeze blew in his face as he ran to the sandbar. He walked up a sandy hill revealing a large dock with many things such as bait shops to boat rentals. He looked back at the temple, but it was out of sight. ''Guess I'm just in a hurry'' With those words he went up to the boat rentals stand and gave a man some Gil. The man pointed over by the dock. There floating in the water was a Jetski/Airship thing. Tidus jumped off the dock and straight on the seat of the vehicle. He struggled to turn on the vehicle when the old man threw him a key. Tidus thanked the man and turned on the vehicle. He then sped off in the other direction of the dock. As Tidus shot through the water, the liquid spray covered his face. The cool, sea breeze whipped along his blonde locks, and the warm sunlight gave the water a warm glow. As he got closer and closer to Besaid, the sweet scent of passion fruit, and the salty, fresh sell of fish filled the air. The sound of people talking, trading, and just having fun echoed through the mind of Tidus. Ounce he began to see Sand under him, and tropical plants ahead of him, he knew hehad reached Besaid. He sped up to the dock and jumped off the vehicle. The Besaid Aurochs greeted him with many ''Welcome homes'', ''Hes back!'' and Botta simply told him to follow them. Tidus nodded his head and walked along the sanbank along with the now wining team to the beaches end which led them to the now large city. It was a lot more crowded, and a lot bigger. Now to find Wakka...**

**Plz review, tell me what to fix alright?**


End file.
